Electric devices consume energy for a variety of functions. Such devices must comply with requirements of European Parliament Directive 2009/125/EG dated 21 Oct. 2009 which establishes a framework for setting mandatory ecological requirements for energy-related products. For this reason, automatic shutdown mechanisms are to be provided for a variety of electric devices, so that a shutdown takes place, for example, by means of external signals or the devices' own electronic control system with different stages. Such a shutdown particularly relates to a stage with highest energy consumption, the so-called max setting. In exhaust hoods, for example, several switches are used, namely one switch for switching on a light source and several switches for switching to various exhausting rates. In known devices, the highest exhausting rate is controlled by means of relays having timers and electronics. A design of this kind is complex and expensive. However, cost-effective devices can only be switched on and off manually.